KISS
by misao girl
Summary: Un petit oneshot avec Heero&Duo...


**Auteur **: Misaogirl.  
Oui, je ne suis pas morte.

**Source **: Gundam wing

**Couple **: Heero&Duo

**Genre** : One shot avec humour et romance.

**Disclaimer **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam wing est une œuvre protégée par le droit d'auteur, je ne revendique aucun droit sur cette production et je ne retire absolument aucun profit financier de ce texte.

**KISS**

Comme d'habitude, le soldat parfait était scotché à sa « machine de malheur », surnom généreusement attribué à l'américain pour désigner le laptop de con coéquipier.

L'américain tentait vainement de se reposer un peu après une journée difficile où il avait entendu les balles siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Si elles n'avaient fait que siffler, ça ne l'aurait pas déranger mais une jolie balle avait décidé de se loger dans son genou.

Résultat ? Le natté était cloué au lit suivant à la lettre les ordres de la gentille Sally qui lui avait pris la tête pendant des heures pour s'assurer que le Shinigami allait gentiment respecter ses ordres.

- Heero ?

-…

- Heerroooooo _? reprit l'américain avec une voix suraigüe à la Réléna faisant comprendre à l'asiatique qu'il exigeait une réponse_.

- Hn ? répondit _le métis désirant se débarrasser au plus vite de son coéquipier_.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de tripoter cette saleté de machine 30 secondes ?

-Non.

Réponse claire et limpide made in Heero Yui pensa l'américain.

Mais notre cher Shinigami n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de réponse. Il avait développé plusieurs méthodes qui lui permettaient d'avoir toujours une réponse positive mais malheureusement aucune de ces techniques ne marchaient sur the perfect soldier même les chibi eyes ou les attaques à l'usure… Non, Heero était un bloc impénétrable. L'américain ne l'avait jamais vu rire, ni être sujet à la surprise ou à la colère. Il gardait un masque, une expression impénétrable en toute circonstance. Ce gars-là était un robot, aucune autre explication possible.

Le jour où quelqu'un arriverait à dégeler rien qu'un peu le japonais, cette personne serait un DIEU...

Là, un déclic se produisit chez l'américain… N'était-il pas lui-même un dieu ! Et quel dieu ? Le shinigami ! Le dieu de la mort à qui personne ne résistait. Tous lui succombaient irrémédiablement !

Une idée germa dans l'esprit du natté. Une idée dont lui seul avait le secret… Une idée osée, tordue, simple mais efficace… Une idée qui pourrait lui coûter la vie… Mais le dieu de la mort était immortel, alors que risquait-il ?

L'américain se leva souplement en faisant attention à son genou blessé. Il se rapprocha du lit de l'asiatique.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil remarquant le geste de son coéquipier tout en restant assez subtil pour cacher sa surprise à l'américain et la curiosité qu'avait éveillé son geste chez lui.

L'américain s'assit en face du japonais. Le lit plia légèrement sous son poids empêchant l'asiatique de continuer son travail sur le laptop pendant quelques secondes.

Le son du clavier martyrisé reprit rapidement mais cela ne surprit pas le moins du monde le natté. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence inconfortable pour le japonais dont la curiosité augmentait à chaque minute qui passait tandis que son coéquipier était dans l'expectative attendant une quelconque réaction du métis.

La patience n'était pas une qualité que possédait Duo mais, face à Heero, il n'avait pas le choix pour espérer obtenir une quelconque réaction.

Le son des touches s'arrêta. Heero releva la tête et planta un regard impénétrable dans les yeux brillants de malice de son partenaire. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire mutin sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Une bataille visuelle s'engagea alors entre les deux jeunes hommes pour voir lequel aller flancher en premier.

Heero reporta son regard sur son laptop, il connaissait bien l'américain. Ce dernier allait parler à un moment ou à un autre, il était de notoriété publique que le natté était un vrai moulin à paroles.

Duo se permit un sourire, il avait gagné une bataille. Maintenant phase B. Le natté s'approcha vivement mais silencieusement de son partenaire qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste même s'il avait compris l'intention de l'américain.

L'asiatique se retrouva paralysé ne sachant pas comment analyser le geste de l'autre pilote.

Duo, quand à lui, s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu et savourait la douceur des lèvres de l'asiatique que ses propres lèvres recouvraient avec gourmandise.

- C'était quoi ça ?

La voix du japonais s'éleva dans les airs dès la fin du baiser.

- Un baiser _répondit l'américain avec impertinence_.

- ça je le sais. Pourquoi ?

Je voulais juste voir la tête que tu ferais… Du moins c'est l'excuse que je m'étais donné pour justifier ce baiser dont j'avais envie depuis un moment pensa Duo.

- Es-tu satisfait ?

Duo sourit, cette question était pour le moins ambiguë… Parlait-il de son expression ou du baiser ?

- Hum… _L'américain fit semblant de réfléchir_. Oui pour la tête que tu as fait_… Il fit une courte pose_… Mais peut mieux faire pour le baiser _termina le shinigami avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres_.

Le japonais lui répondit par un sourire timide surprenant l'américain au plus haut point.

Ce dernier était paralysé, stupéfait par l'attitude de con coéquipier. Il était censé se mettre en colère, non ? N'importe quel mec sain d'esprit se serait mis en colère si un autre gars l'avait embrassé… Sauf si le mec en question était gay et qu'il s'était fait embrassé par un canon. Se pourrait-il que Heero… Nannnnnn.

L'américain ne put réfléchir davantage, ses neurones prenaient le large face aux lèvres fruitées qui étaient occupées à jouer avec les siennes. Le natté ferma les yeux et répondit avec entrain à ce baiser aussi délicieux qu'inattendu. Quand le baiser prit fin, il planta son regard améthyste dans le regard cobalt du métis.

-C'est quoi ça ?

- Un baiser _répondit Heero en adoptant le même ton impertinent qu'avait utilisé le natté quelques minutes auparavant_.

- Très drôle Heero. Mais tu me connais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu détestes perdre _répondit simplement le japonais_.

- Alors tu sais ce qui va suivre ?

- Oui.

Le japonais sauvegarda son travail et posa son PC portable sur le sol avant d'être plaqué sur le matelas par son coéquipier qui s'occupait de dévorer ces lèvres avec ferveur. Un baiser passionné auquel le japonais répondit avec enthousiasme.

-J'ai quand même l'impression de m'être légèrement fait avoir _déclara le natté_.

- Tu crois ? _S'exclama le métis avec un sourire ironique_.

-Shut up _répondit l'américain en scellant ses lèvres à celles de l'asiatique avant de poursuivre son chemin le long de son cou_.

- Tu vas me le payer Heero_ déclara le natté alors qu'il parcourait le cou offert de multiples baisers._

-Je veux bien subir ce genre de punitions tous les jours.

- Baka.

- Non c'est toi le baka. Fais gaffe, ce terme est protégé par les droits d'auteur.

Le japonais ne put en dire plus se sentant soudainement fiévreux car les lèvres de l'américain parcouraient son torse de baisers.

-Prépares-toi à souffrir Heero Yui, personne ne résiste au Shinigami.


End file.
